Mi compañero de trabajo
by Piper Robelly
Summary: Ukyo Asashina es el segundo hermano de la familia Asashina, es guapo pero solitario, el esta dedicado en un 50% a su familia y el otro 50% a su trabajo. Pero que pasa si en un dia normal en el bufete de abogados el al entrar a su oficina el descubriera que ahora tiene compartirla con una mujer muy hermosa la cual le roba el aliento y es la razón por la cual no puede dormir .
1. Prologo

Mi Compañero de trabajo

Prologo

Ukyo Asashina, un hombre dedicado netamente a su familia, nunca se ha podido dar el tiempo para enamorarse de alguien que le robe el aliento que cada vez que la vea simplemente se sintiera en las nubes.

Al entrar a un día normal de trabajo en el bufete de abogados se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que su nueva compañera de escritorio será una mujer que le cambiaría la vida para siempre.

Piper Sokolov es una abogada Rusa de carácter firme, sería y a la vez tierna, que decide iniciar una nueva vida en Japón, luego de su discusión y su mejor amiga Gabriela la recomienda en el trabajo y también le presenta Ukyo.

¿Será que está relacion durará?

¿El pasado de Piper impedirá que se quede en Japón?


	2. Capitulo 1

Pov. Piper Sokolov

Moscú - Rusia (viernes 18:00 pm)

Después de un día cansado e intenso de trabajo decido salir con mis amigas Yuria y Alexandra a una discoteca en el centro, llamada "туман" (la neblina).

Al llegar a dicha discoteca con mis amigas pude notar el aspecto de mala muerte del lugar, vi muchas ilegalidades como ventas de droga y exhibicionismo en la vía pública y prostitución, así que para evitarme problemas decidí retirarme.

Estaba retirándome de ese lugar apestoso, dirigirme hacia una zona donde puedo coger un taxi pero mi amiga Yuria me agarró del brazo - sucede algo Piper - dijo inocentemente.

-me voy a mi casa, no me siento bien - mentí

\- eso debe ser estrés - supuso Alexandra - vamos a tomar unas copas y luego se te pasara-

-no creo que ...- no pude terminar mi frase porque mi teléfono sonó, lo saqué y pude ver en la pantalla que la llamada era mi padre - me disculpan - dije educadamente mientras me alejaba del lugar

-donde estás! ? - grita mi padre desde la otra línea

\- decidir salir con mis amigas a divertirnos - tratar de sonar calmada

\- con tus amigas de mala muerte- dijo desprecio - eres igual a tu madre - sentí una punzada en mi pecho - par de irresponsables - mis lágrimas salen a salir - algunas veces quisiera que no fuera mi hija, solo me causó problemas - fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Antes de que mi padre siguiera insultándome le dije - tranquilo no volverás a saber nada de mí - dije y corte la llamada.

Caminé para coger un taxi que me lleve a mi casa, para poder descansar.

Al llegar me enviado en el mueble de color café y mostaza que estaba en mi sala y miré hacia el techo.

Toda una vida recibió maltratos de mí padre y mis hermanos "quisiera que esto cambie" pensé.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque mi teléfono sonó, al mirar la pantalla vi que era mi mejor amiga Gabriela.

Al contestar la llamada Gabriela dijo con una voz materna que la caracterizó - amiga cómo estás-

\- no tan bien y tú cómo van las cosas en Japón - dije

\- de eso quería hablarrte - esta vez su voz cambio de maternal a podría - hace unos días una amiga del trabajo se retiró y yo decidí recomendarte - era mi oportunidad para desaparecer - le mandé tu expediente a mi jefe y él estuvo de acuerdo y no se te interesa - termino

Me quedé pensando era correcto escapar de esta vida, aunque tuve un buen empleo solo yo lo tuve porque era hija de mi padre y casi no me mandan caso, pero estaría huyendo de la realidad - si - dije - si me interesa comeré el primer vuelo para llegar - dije aunque no estaba segura de lo que estaba.

\- excelente, entonces me avisas cuando llega tu vuelo- dijo

Seguimos hablando casi hasta la 1:00 am, al terminar la charla decidí coger mi laptop y reservar el primer vuelo que encontrarán en Japón. Y luego empaque mis cosas muy emocionada.

\- # () -

Pov. Ukyo Asashina

Día lunes 7:00 a.m.

Me levanté como de costumbre antes que todos una vez realizada las compras para la comida, me decidí a hacer el siguiente paso que es realizar el desayuno.

Al entrar a la cocina pude ver que Ema ya me estaba esperando para ayudarme a hacer el desayuno.

\- buenos días Ukyo - saludo Ema

\- buenos dias, lista - dije mirándola retadora mente

\- si - dijo mientras se colocaba su delantal para empezar a hacer el desayuno.

Al cabo de 2 horas una vez desayunados todos y salieron todos con destino a su lugar de estudio o trabajo "como en mi caso".

Estaciones mi auto en el parqueadero y yo dirigiéndome al edificio donde funciona el bufet de abogados.

Al llegar vi que todos mis compañeros estaban reunidos en el cerrado conversando.

\- buenos días - dije - sucede algo?

\- Viene una chica para hacer el remplazo de Haruka - dijo un compañero.

A los pocos minutos llego la presidenta del bufet de abogados junto con una chica de cabello castaño, lentes y que utilizaba un traje negro muy sexy pero que tenía una mirada seria.

-señores y señoras les presento a la nueva abogada su nombre el Piper Sokolov y es de Rusia - dijo mi jefa

\- porfavor cuiden de mí - haciendo una reverencia y con cierto acento ruso.

Antes de retirarme hacia mi oficina alguien abordo mi paso y ese alguien era una compañera de la oficina que se llama Gabriela Rivers- Asashina-san le quisiera presentar un Piper fuimos juntas a la misma preparatoria - dijo con una enorme sonrisa, mientras agarraba de la mano a Sokolov para que no escapase.

\- Mucho gusto mi nombre es Ukyo Asashina - Dije mientras hacía una reverencia.

\- mucho gusto soy Piper - dijo la castaña - me retiro

\- espera - dije antes de que se marchara - quieres tomar almorzar conmigo hoy - dije un tanto sonrojado.

\- claro - me dio una hermosa sonrisa y se retiró.

Espero que les guste!

Piper Sokolov tiene un cierto aspecto similar a Hanji Zoe de Shingeki no Kyojin

Dentro de poco subire una ficha de personajes a una website en mi propio perfil...

Cuidense y feliz navidad


	3. capitulo 2

_**Pov. Ukyo Asashina**_

Después de la invitación que hice sin querer a Piper, me fui a mi oficina para iniciar mi trabajo respectivo. Las horas avanzaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y sin darme cuenta ya era hora de almorzar.

Salí de mi despacho rumbo al despacho de Piper que está a solo unos 3 cubículos de distancia del mío, mi corazón se aceleraba con cada paso que daba en dirección a esa oficina.  
Al llegar a la puerta de su despacho, me sentí un tanto nervioso y a la vez ansioso algo que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo " _**Es un sentimiento mayor del que sentía por mi exnovia Reiko " **_pensé.

Cuando estuve a punto de tocar la puerta del despacho, me di cuenta que se estaba abriendo, era Piper con una mirada asombro y alavés estaba sonrojada.

\- perdón por la demora Piper - dije mientras me hacía a un lado para que ella pudiera cerrar su despacho.

\- no te preocupes - dijo que a su vez cerraba con llave su despacho - vamos - mientras me tomaba del brazo.

\- vamos - comenzamos a avanzar hasta llegar a una cafetería que estaba a unas cuadras del edificio de abogados el cual siempre nos daban descuentos a nosotros.

A los pocos minutos llegamos a la cafetería ubicada perfectamente en una esquina con vista a un canal, nos sentamos cerca de una de las ventanas y esperamos a que llegara una mesera a tomar nuestra orden.

\- cuéntame de ti - dijo Piper - quisiera conocerte, pareces ser una persona agradable - mirándome de manera tierna.

\- pues soy muy bueno en mi trabajo y adoro a mi familia - dije mientras ella asentía con la cabeza - tengo 12 hermanos y una hermana – reí levemente por recordar la extensa familia que tengo - son bastante - ella también estaba riendo, su sonrisa era simplemente hermosa.

-pues bueno no eres el único - dijo mientras trataba de no reír - yo tengo 7 hermanos y 2 sobrinos - después su sonrisa desapareció y puso un semblante serio- aunque casi no los veo -

\- bueno - tendría que cambiar de tema, para que no se sienta triste - dime qué tanto conoces de Japón -

\- solo de mi casa al trabajo y viceversa - su hermosa sonrisa volvió aparecer.

\- bueno tendría que darte un recorrido especial - le sonreí.

\- bueno talvez - dijo de una manera coqueta.

Seguimos charlando por mientras almorzábamos, al terminar fuimos directo a la oficina, dejé a Piper en su despacho mientras ella trataba de abrir la puerta.

\- demonios se quedó trabada - comenzó a forzar la puerta.

\- te ayudaré - intenté desatorar la puerta hasta que lo conseguí después de dos minutos.

\- gracias - se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla, nos quedamos unos minutos frente a frente hasta que mi teléfono sonó- bueno yo seguiré trabajando adiós -  
Dijo sonrojada y me cerró la puerta

-)( -

_**Pov. Piper Sokolov**_

Cerré la puerta muy rápido totalmente sonrojada,_** "no puede ser, lo bese" **_pensé tape mi cara con mis manos y trate de avanzar hacia mi escritorio.  
\- continuaré trabajando - respire profundamente y continúe trabajando  
Las horas se fueron volando y cuando me di cuenta ya era hora de salir de trabajar, cuando estaba a punto de salir de mi despacho , alguien entro a toda velocidad a mi despacho era Gabriela .

\- vamos amiga hoy hay fiesta - dijo Gabriela, me cogió de mis hombros y me empujó hacia el vestíbulo donde estaba todos e incluso Ukyo - hoy es tu fiesta de bienvenida - todos comenzaron a avanzar hacia ascensor.

\- esperen, mañana hay que trabajar - todos comenzaron a reír.

\- los días martes ingresamos a las 10, no te preocupes - dijo un compañero que estaba alado de Ukyo.

Llegamos a un restaurante de barbacoa entre risas y burlas. Las horas transcurrieron y pude notar que todos incluyéndome estábamos borracho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Me dolía la cabeza, mi cuerpo se sentía pesado pero a la vez cómodo, me sentía cálida y a las vez extraña, pude sentir unos latidos pero que no eran los míos.

Abrí mis ojos con pereza y pude notar que estaba en mi habitación acostada con alguien y aparte estaba desnuda. Alcé mi cabeza para poder ver con quién me había acostado.

"_**Maldita**__** sea tuve sexo con Ukyo " **_mi cara a torno un poco pálida y me levanté de golpe y enrolle mi cuerpo a una sábana y salí corriendo hacia el baño...  
.

_**La imagen del restaurante y de la ex de Ukyo aparte de una pequeña historia de Reiko según fuentes oficiales se encuentra en mi página web oficial PIPER ROBELLY STORY.**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Pov. Ukyo Asashina**_

Me levanté de golpe por un alboroto en la habitación, al sentarme en la cama pude percatarme que esa no era mi habitación.  
De pronto una imágenes de la noche anterior vinieron a mi cabeza, estaba en casa de Piper y en ropa interior, _**"recuerdo que tanto Piper como yo estábamos tan borracho que apenas podíamos caminar, pero alcanzamos a llegar al apartamento y nos acostamos en la cama de golpe"**_ pensé.

Mis pensamientos de la noche anterior fueron interrumpidos por unos gritos provenientes del baño, era Piper gritando en ruso unas cosas que no entendía.

Salió del baño con una cara que estaba entre enojada, triste, decepcionada y avergonzada al mismo tiempo, al verme su cara se hizo aún más roja.

\- escucha no sé qué pasó pero lo único que te puedo decir es que yo no soy asi! - dijo la rusa

\- cálmate - dije mientras me pare de la cama.

\- TAPATE ! - grito, mientras se volteaba para no verme.

Recordé que estaba en ropa interior y cogí mi pantalón que estaba en el suelo alado de la cama y mi camisa y me las puse muy rápido - ya estoy - dije y ella se volteó todo su cuerpo.

\- estoy..muuuyyy .. avergonzada ...! - dijo muy nerviosa - yyyyyy.. pa..ara .. colmo .. me rob..aaste. .ni.. - comenzó a llorar mientras se sentaba en su cama y escondio su cara en sus piernas .

\- espera !- dije - no tuvimos relaciones - ella me miró incrédula - llegamos a tu apartamento y nos acostamos en tu cama, nada más - termine de relatar .

\- y como explicas que estábamos desnudos - mencionó totalmente roja .

\- yo no estoy desnudo , estaba en ropa interior y tú, no se - aclare - talvez tu misma te desnudaste , no se -

_**Pov. Piper Sokolov**_

De pronto vino unas imágenes en mi mente donde me quitaba toda mi ropa y yo misma me abalancé para dormir en el pecho de Ukyo .

Senti toda mi cara muy caliente , estaba muy avergonzada - loo.. .to- dije

\- tranquila, no pasa nada - dijo Ukyo mientras me abrazaba - no mencionaremos esto a nadie, ok - mientras me regalaba una sonrisa sincera.

\- ¿quieres desayunar?- le pregunta con una sonrisa tierna.

\- claro - después de esa charla bajamos las escaleras de mi apartamento y le señalé que se sentará en el sofá naranja de mi sala,- prefiero ayudaré con el desayuno así lo terminamos antes - yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

Pasaron los minutos y por fin terminamos el desayuno y nos dedicamos a comer, mientras hablamos de nuestras cosas favoritas y lo que odiábamos,_**" quién diría que tendríamos tanto en común "**_pensé.

Después de una hora él ya se había ido y yo tenía que prepararme para irme a la oficina, me bañé y me coloque un traje que consistía en una falda dos dedos arriba de la rodilla de color negro, con unas media nailon de color negro y una blusa de color coral de mangas hasta la flexura del codo - ya estoy - dije.

_**Pov. Ukyo Asashina**_

Al llegar al complejo "_**sunrise residencia " **_pude notar que en la entrada estaba Kaname junto con Masaomi hablando hasta que Kaname desvío su mirada que estaba en Masaomi y vio que estaba llegando.

\- hermano pero que desaliñado vienes - dijo Kaname con una sonrisa pícara de él.

\- es raro que tú no duermas aquí o que ni siquiera avisarás - mencionó Masaomi, mientras trataba de no reírse.

Trate de avanzar pero hacia la puerta del complejo cuando Kaname dijo - ¿cómo es ella o él? - Pregunto - ¿es muy linda? - volvió a preguntar.

\- ¿cuántos años tiene? - está vez pregunto Masaomi.

\- que les importa, metidos - tratando de no reirme , mientras cruzaba mis brazos - aunque si quieren saber , si si y si ! es muy linda - termine y entre al complejo , mientras escuchaba como Kaname se reía y Masaomi lo retaba por reirse .

Las semanas pasaron y ya se había cumplido un mes desde la llegada de la "_**chica sexy Rusa **_"como le dicen mis compañeros " _**aunque no estoy de acuerdo con el apodo, me molesta"**_, nuestra relación era muy firme conversábamos, comíamos juntos todos los días y los fines de semana salíamos a pasear.  
E incluso la semana pasada nos encontramos con Ema y Subaru que estaba en la misma cafetería a la cual fui con Piper y Ema sin querer les contó a los chicos y ahora mañana Domingo la llevaré a la casa a una parrillada junto con mis demás hermanos .

.

.

.

.

.

Hasta que ?!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Qué pasará?  
En la parrillada ?!

Espero que les guste el departamento de Piper estará en la mi pagina oficial PIPER ROBELLY STORY. 


	5. Capitulo 4

_**Parrillada - parte 1 **_

_**Piper Sokolov - POV**_

El día domingo llegó, hoy voy a la casa de Ukyo para una parrillada con los miembros de su familia. Esperaba impaciente y nerviosa a la vez, en mi sofá naranja junto con Haru mi pequeño perro de raza Pomerania,_** " está espera me está matando " **_pensé mientras acariciaba la cabeza del perro.

Después de unos minutos decidí levantarme para poder verme por décima vez en el espejo de mi habitación, tenía que revisar todo mi vestimenta, como dice mi tía _**" la primera impresión cuenta " **_, mi atiendo era muy sencillo pero fresco, solo era un pantalón Jean azul marino, una blusa blanca de mangas cortas y con un suéter café .

De pronto el timbre sonó y mis nervios comenzaron a manifestarse con unas palpitaciones rápidas de mi corazón y aceleración de mi respiración, en consecuencia me desplazaba torpemente hacia la puerta. Al abrirla era _**"mi chico rubio " **_como le digo de cariño en mis pensamientos ósea Ukyo.

Me hice a un lado para que el chico de lentes pudiera entrar a mi apartamento, extrañamente coincidimos en nuestro Look y eso me hizo reír mucho.

\- me copiaste - hice un puchero mientras él se reía.

\- tú me copiaste - dijo mientras él se acercó hasta mi - pero si te hace sentir mejor a ti te queda bien - mientras él se me daba un beso en la frente y yo me sonroje , nos quedamos viendo por unos minutos hasta que Haru comenzó a ladrar - vámonos - exclamó mientras se alejaba de mí .

Cogi mi bolso y me despedí de Haru para posteriormente salir de mi apartamento. Nuestro viaje fue muy corto pero a la vez muy relajado lleno de risa, cumplidos y anécdotas de la infancia.

Ukyo detuvo el auto en al frente de un complejo residencial llamado _**"sunrise residence " **_\- esta es mi " pequeña " casa - dijo mientras hacía unas comillas imaginarias.

\- pues no es nada pequeña - dije - te debe costar limpiar todo - recordé que el en una ocasión me dijo que era como una especie de mamá gallina .

\- no tienes idea - dijo, me tomo de la mano de improvisto y entramos al complejo juntos.

Llegamos cerca de un árbol grande que estaba en medio de un jardín con flores muy lindas, pude ver que estaba colocada una mesa grande con sillas pero no había nadie - y tus... - no pude terminar mi pregunta porque alcanzar a ver a un chico de cabello azul y ojos morados y alado de él estaba otro chico de cabello plateado alborotado _**" deben ser gemelos " **_pensé, ellos traían una bandeja grande llena de puras carnes de pollo y carne en palitos.

Ellos se acercaron hacia nosotros dejando con anterioridad las bandejas de comida.

-hola!- grito el peliplateado mientras se tiraba abrazarme - eres muy linda - él estaba muy cerca de mi rostro _**"dios este me quiere besar " **_pensé. Trate de empujarlo lejos de mí, pero de pronto alguien le dio un golpe y lo alejó de mi era el chico peliazul

\- perdónalo está un poco loco - dijo el peliazul - soy Azuna - mientras me regalaba una cálida sonrisa " _**típica de Ukyo , tenían que ser hermanos " **_dije

\- soy tsubaki - dijo el peliplateado fastidioso - pareces una ardilla tienes cachetes muy grandes - mientras me cogía de mis mejillas y recibió otro golpe pero está vez por parte de Ukyo .

\- no la molestes con eso Tsubaki - dijo muy enojada .

\- soy Piper - dije con una sonrisa - gracias por invitarme - de improvisto para los demás , mi semblante se volvió serio - y si me vuelves a peñiscar o jalar mi mejillas ver despidiendo de este mundo .

El solo comenzó a reírse y se devolvió para el complejo , Ukyo me miró muy divertido e incrédulo - tranquila , Tsubaki es así de cariñoso te acostumbraras -**" sí claro"** pensé - donde están los demás Azuna ? - pregunto Ukyo .

\- wataru está arriba con Ema la ayudará a traer las demás cosas , Masaomi y iori fueron a comprar una bebidas y Kaname y Subaru fueron a ver la parrilla , los demás no se - termino .

_**Pov. Ukyo Asashina**_

Kaname enserio no se pudo quedar en el monasterio, Piper no soporta a los mujeriegos según ella le recordaban a su padre de cual se poco de el y de su demás familia.

Avance con Piper hacia la mesa mientras seguíamos conversando _**" siempre me distraigo con esa sonrisa hermosa " **_pensé . Las risa se volvieron más recurrentes y de pronto mi paz se vio interrumpida porque vi al hermano que menos aguanto _**Hikaru**_

Las imágenes de la mascota y del outfit de la pareja, tambien una pequeña encuenta para ustedes

Instagram: piperkuchiki

Website: view/piperrobellystory/p%C3%A1gina-principal


	6. Capitulo 5

**Parrillada parte 2**

**Pov. Ukyo Asashina**

_**"Demonios" **_me repetí una y otra vez en mi mente, Hikaru estaba entrado vestido como es de costumbre de mujer. Me puse muy nervioso, de seguro él va contar cosas incómodas a Piper. Mis nervios se notaron a tal punto que la rusa pelicastaña pudo sentirlos.

\- estás bien - dijo la castaña, mientras me cogía de la mano.

\- s..ii. - _**"dios estoy muy nervioso, por favor Hikaru no digas nada " **_lloraba internamente.

\- pues no parece - vi cómo se rio.

\- tranquila - dije mientras nuestras manos se apretaron más en señal de confianza.

\- Ukkyyooo ! - grito Hikaru - quién es esta niña ? -_**" esto**_ _**no es bueno" **_pensé

_**Pov. Piper Sokolov **_

Vi como Ukyo de un nerviosismo que hace poco tenía, paso a estar en un estado de relajación única.  
Vi que llegaba una mujer de cabello castaño largo sumamente hermosa que al vernos se acercó nosotros con una sonrisa muy relajada.

\- Ukkyyooo ! - Grito mientras se ponía al frente de nosotros, su mirada se posteo en mí y pude ver que su sonrisa paso de una normal a una picarona - quién es esta niña? - pregunto "_** la mato".**_

Siempre he detesta que me molestes por ser muy pequeña pero no es un delito , me pare de mi asiento de golpe y me puse en frente de ella y eso hasta ella le sorprendió .

\- mucho gusto - dije con un tono sarcástico y molesto - me llamo Piper Sokolov - mientras estiraba mi mano para que ella la estrechará - soy amiga de Ukyo .

El castaña estrecho mi mano y dijo - soy Hikaru Asashina y soy el hermano menor de Ukyo - _**" espera que! " - **_pensé

\- disculpa no escuché - estaba demasiado nerviosa

\- soy Hikaru y soy hermano de Ukyo - dijo

\- te explico luego - susurro Ukyo .

Le di una enorme sonrisa falsa y me separé de el para volverme a sentar en la mesa.  
Pasaron los minutos y vi que llegaron dos chicos con una parrilla grande hacia nosotros, pusieron la parrilla a un lado y se acercaron a nosotros. Se sentaron en la misma mesa en la que estábamos Ukyo y yo y a su vez se limpiaban las manos.

\- voy a prender la parrilla - dijo Ukyo y se fue a prender la parrilla.

Uno de sus hermanos me mi miró y me saludo - hola soy Subaru - mientras hacía una reverencia.

El otro hermano de Ukyo se sentó a mi lado y me dio un abrazo de oso como le dicen - hola soy Kaname - dijo con mirada lasciva _**" dios este es mujeriego"**_

\- aléjate de mi - exigí con voz firme

\- tranquila - dijo mientras se separaba de mi - tranquila - mientras se reía .

Eso me puso muy enojada y lo ignore a los pocos minutos llego una chica de cabello castaño muy linda y un niño pequeño que traían dos bandejas grandes , el niño dejo la bandeja y salió directo hacia Ukyo mientras saltaba _**" que niño hiperactivo , me recuerda a mi sobrino " **_pensé con nostalgia .  
Trate de no mirar porque no quería llorar y cambie mi vista hacia Ema que se estaba besando con Subaru _**" hacen linda pareja "**_

\- disculpen chicos están en público - dije al interrumpirlos , ambos se sonrojaron.

\- hola - dijo la castaña hermanastra de Ukyo - el niño que está halla - señalando al pequeño - el es wataru , Wataru! - grito Ema.

\- si one-chan !- mientras corria hacia nosotros - hola soy wataru , soy el menor de todos - me reí de su ternura

\- soy Piper amiga de Ukyo -

Después de una hora mientras se cocinaban la comida ,llegaron otros dos chicos que me dijeron que se llamaban iori y Masaomi y ese último era el mayor .

La parrillada era muy divertida , mientras Ukyo y yo cocinamos las carnes Ema y Subaru jugaban con wataru , Azuna , Tsubaki y Kaname estaban conversando en una mesa y Masaomi hablaba con nosotros .

Sentí que alguien me arrastraba lejos de la parrilla , al mirar pude ver que era Hikaru - espera - dije exaltada .

\- quiero contarte algo sobre Ukyo - eso me puso alerta y preste más atención - sabes cuando el era pequeño le gustaba jugar con ... - alguien le tapó la boca para que no me contará nada y esa persona era Ukyo .

\- Hikaru te matere - es tan gracioso 

_**Espero que les guste **___

_**Instagram : piper kuchiki **_

_**Website: view/piperrobellystory/p%C3%A1gina-principal **_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Pov. Ukyo Asashina**_

La parrillada estuvo de por sí animada, pude ver cómo Piper se divertía como conversaba con mi familia, es simplemente perfecta, es _**" la indicada "**_ me repetí en mi mente.

La noche cayó rápidamente, a Ema se le ocurrió la idea de invitar a Piper a tomar un café para terminar el perfecto día de hoy, todos subimos a la sala del complejo que está en el último piso para estar más cómodos.

Cuando me fui a la cocina con Ema para preparar el café ella hablo - cuando le pedirás ser tu novia -

\- no quiero apresurar las cosas- me preparo a calentar el agua - solo llevamos un mes conociéndonos – dije

\- pues yo creo que ambos se merecen - pauso - son la pareja perfecta -

Solo calle, pensé durante varios minutos mi mundo se vio centrado en esa pregunta _**" ¿le pediré ser mi novia?" **_. Sin darme cuenta mi mano fue a parar a la cafetera que estaba muy caliente y termine quemándome -auch! - grite - demonio - susurré.

\- sucedió algo - esa voz venía de la entrada de la cocina, era Piper . Voltee a verla con más detenimiento y vi que tenía una mirada de preocupación en su bella cara, me estaba poniendo nervioso.

\- n..o.. - comencé a ponerme nervioso - no pasa nada me queme - tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible .

\- déjame ver - dijo acercándoce a mi _**" dios estoy muy nervioso "**_ \- no tienes nada - se rió - llorón - dijo mientras me sacaba la lengua - _**" tengo ganas de morder esa lengua **_" pensé y vi como ella se iba ayudar a Ema con el café.

Salimos de la cocina con las tazas de café y posteriormente nos sentamos a conversar, Hikaru como siempre trataba de avergonzarme frente a Piper con historias relacionadas a mi infancia.

Nuestro momento agradable fue interrumpido por una llamada telefónica que provenía del teléfono de Piper.

\- y Piper de dónde eres - dijo Kaname

\- soy de Rusia creo que eso se nota por mi acento - todos reímos

\- es verdad - se rió el rubio - y eres hija única o que - dijo brindandole una sonrisa.

\- no me gusta hablar de mi familia - dijo , eso sorprendio a todos los presentes , desde que yo la conozco ella nunca habla de su familia , _**" no sé mucho de ella **_" pensé -

Todos callamos por unos minutos. De pronto el teléfono de Piper volvió a sonar, ella lo saco de su bolso y al ver la pantalla de su teléfono su rostro se puso muy pálido y su expresión era una mezcla entre asustada y triste a su vez.

Ella se levantó de golpe del sofá cogió muy torpemente su bolso, se iba caminando sin decir nada en el asombro de muchos de los presentes.

Salí corriendo en su búsqueda y la encontré apunto de subir al elevador, cogí de su cintura y la voltee para que me vea, estaba llorando eso me destrozó - ¿sucede algo? - le pregunte susurrando.

\- métete en tus asuntos - ella trataba de safarce de mi agarre mientras yo la sostenía con más fuerza - sueltame ! - grito e inmediatamente accedí a su petición - mañana hablamos, tengo que resolver algo - y subió al elevador dejándome con una preocupación enorme.

_**Pov. Piper Sokolov **_

Cuando Kaname me hizo esa pregunta dichosa que me incomoda y extrañaba tanto a mi familia que simplemente ese tema me afectaba. Dejé todo porque no quería volver a ver a mi padre, dejé a mis sobrinos y a mis hermanos que tanto me hacen falta.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, cuando lo saqué de mi bolso pude ver que era un mensaje de la persona que menos esperaba, uno de mis hermanos mayores.

El mensaje decía:

_**Hermana estoy llegando a Japón dentro de media hora llega mi vuelo al aeropuerto, necesito que me recojas es de suma importancia**_

_**PTA. Algo le pasó al viejo.**_

Termine de leer el mensaje de texto y salí de la sala sin despedirme de nadie , llegue hasta uno de los pasillo que da al ascensor , apreté el botón del ascensor con mucha insistencia mientras mis lágrimas salían a flote _**" que le pasó a mí padre " **_desgraciadamente una hija siempre va a querer a su padre por más desalmado que sea.

Algo me cogió de mi cintura y me dio la vuelta era Ukyo, su sonrisa me calmo un poco - sucede algo – me pregunto preocupado en mi odio con esa profunda voz que me vuelve loca -

Al llegar el elevador solo pensaba en salir de ahí y averiguar qué pasó con mi Padre - sueltame! - le grite y eso me dolio _**" desgraciadamente me enamoré " **_\- mañana hablamos, tengo que resolver algo - dije mientras entraba al elevador .

Al salir apurada de la casa de Ukyo me dirigí directamente a coger un taxi que me lleve al aeropuerto. A los 30 minutos llegue al área de recibimiento de los pasajeros, busque con la mirada a mi hermano, me desesperaba con tantas personas en ese lugar arriban en ese momento.

_**\- H..E..R..M..A..N..I..T..A ! - esa voz ...**_

_**Perdón por la demora**_

_**Pero hay está**_

_**Espero que les guste**_

_**Instagram : piper kuchiki **_

_**Website: view/piperrobellystory/p%C3%A1gina-principal **_


	8. Chapter 7

**Pov -Piper Sokolov **

_**H.E.R.M.A.N.I.T.A ,...**_

Escuché la voz más fastidiosa del mundo, la voz de mi hermano mayor. Me di vuelta para poder ver al dueño de esa voz _**Viktor Sokolov **_un chico un poco más alto que yo, de cabello castaño claro casi naranja, con una postura de superioridad frente a los demás mortales.

Me acerqué a él con total rapidez y lo comencé a sacudir como si mi vida dependiera de ello -que le pasó a mí padre - dije mientras lo sacudía.

\- de..j.a de ...s..s...saaa..cud..iirrmme ...- trataba de decir para que lo soltara y accedí a soltarlo - gracias

\- dime - ordene con mi mirada de seriedad que siempre le ponía al juez cuando estoy en servicio .

\- mejor vamos a tu departamento y lo hablamos con calma - dijo Viktor - es algo delicado. Lanzo un suspiro largo y asiento con la cabeza para posteriormente comenzar a caminar a la salida del aeropuerto.

Salimos en busca de un taxi a los exteriores del aeropuerto con rapidez. A los 40 minutos para ser exactos llegamos a mi apartamento en el centro – ven sígueme – bajo del taxi seguida por él y caminamos al interior del edificio.

Una vez que mi hermano mayor llego se acomodó en mi sofá naranja mientras yo me dirijo la cocina a preparar unas tazas de té para ambos.

Acomode las tazas de té en mi mesita de té de color blanco y me senté en el otro sofá y miré a mi hermano con detenimiento - ahora me dirás – dije de manera autoritaria.

\- a papá le dio un infarto hace dos días - me quedé helada, no podía articular ni una palabra - fue por mucho trabajo en la compañía - termino de decir

\- porque no me avisaron apenas sucedió - estaba indignada y a la vez molesta.

\- Logan dijo que era lo mejor porque luego lo vas a disgustar más - tomo un sorbo del te - pero ya está mejor, dicen que está en reposo por dos semanas-

\- bueno Logan tiene razón pero igual tenía derecho a saber - termine - bueno gracias por decirme y cuando te vas - sonriendo

\- me quedaré un mes por mis vacaciones - con su sonrisa lasciva - y en tu departamento - me quedé asombrada por su atrevimiento

\- ganas una maldita millonada y te vienes arrimar a mi apartamento - con enojo fingido

\- no molestes hermana - comenzó a reír en mi cara

\- duerme en la habitación de huéspedes, pero tú lo arreglaras idiota - dije

Se levantó del sofá en dirección al segundo piso - vaga!- grito el pelinaranja solo para molestarme.

Toda la noche pasamos molestando y riendo hasta las 3 AM . 

**Pov. Ukyo Asashina**

**Al día siguiente**

No pude dormir en toda la noche, estaba demasiado preocupado por Piper y decidí después de meditarlo por unas horas en mi cabeza, ir a visitar a su apartamento. Dejé toda la comida preparada para evitar que se mueran de hambre ya que Ema se fue con Subaru a la playa.

Llegue al apartamento de Piper después de dos horas en un tráfico infernal con la esperanza que al llegar Piper me dijera que le pasó.

Cuando estuve en la puerta del apartamento, toque el timbre que estaba a un costado de la puerta. Pude escuchar unos pasó casi inaudible que venían de la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta mi alma dio un brinco total al ver a un hombre en el apartamento de Piper , sin camisa y con signo de recién levantarse .

\- disculpa se te ofrece algo - dijo el chico con un acento ruso.

Mis pensamientos estaban hechos un remolino, ni entendía que sucedía - esta Piper - dije tratando de sonar lo más serio posible.

\- se está bañando - dijo el desconocido - quieres pasar?

Me preguntó el chico con una cierta mirada de desconfianza, yo solo asentí con la cabeza y me encamine al interior del apartamento.

Me senté en el sofá naranja que estaba en frente del televisor, mientras sentía la mirada penetrante del chico desconocido.

\- ¿cómo te llama?, ¿Qué eres para Piper? ¿Y qué vienes hacer aquí? rubio – pregunte con seriedad.

\- me llamo Ukyo Asashina - dije - soy compañero de trabajo de Piper y vine a hablar con ella. – respondí a todas las preguntas con un tono un tanto molesto ya que detesto ser yo al que le hagan preguntas.

\- y los compañeros de trabajo aquí en Japón siempre se reúnen en casa y solos - supuso con una mirada sería

\- de hecho ayer ella estaba en mi casa porque la invite a una parrillada con mi familia para presentarla y ella se puso mal y quería ver si ella está mejor - solo vi como el su mirada cambiaba de serio a molesto.

\- eres su novio ! - grito el pelinaranja

\- noooo... Bueno casi per... - no pude terminar de hablar porque recibí un golpe por parte de chico. Comenzamos a pelear a puño limpio en el suelo del apartamento, hasta que escuchamos unos gritos.

-BASTA!- escuché a mi hermosa pelicastaña hecha una fiera - Viktor sueltalo ahora!

\- no fastidies! - dijo

\- Viktor ! - se levantó y se puso a un lado , para que yo me pueda levantarme

\- Ukyo , estás bien - dijo Piper mientras me abrazaba casi asfixiante .

\- me as..fix...as - force mi voz

\- lo siento - dijo soltando me - ¡y tú ! - Mientras le gritaba al chico - ¡no te puedo dejar solo unos minutos!

\- 1. Soy el mayor no me grites  
2\. Cómo es eso que tienes novio !  
3 . Ya quiero desayunar - esto último lo dijo con gracia, aunque la situación no era adecuada

\- Novio ! - dijimos a la vez

.

.

.

.

Espero que le haiga gustaba

_**Instagram : piper kuchiki **_

_**Website: view/piperrobellystory/p%C3%A1gina-principal **_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Pov . Ukyo Asashina**_

Novios ! - dijimos al unísono " me agrada la idea pero no sé qué opine Piper " pensé

\- no lo somos - dijo la pelicastaña mientras se ponía roja como un tomate - deja de pensar cosas -

\- ok chicos, les creeré - mientras se iba caminando al segundo piso - pero si le haces daño a Piper - hizo una pausa de suspenso - te mataré - dijo mientras desapareció en el segundo piso.

Un silencio incómodo se sintió en la sala de la casa hasta que Piper decide hablar - porque estás aquí Ukyo – no tuve contacto visual con él y me mantuve mirando a la nada.

\- me preocupe porque ayer te fuiste y luego intente llamarte pero no contestabas mis llamadas - mientras le sostenía sus manos - tú me importas demasiado - vi cómo se sonrojaba

\- gracias por preocuparte, pero no es el momento -mientras soltaba el agarre - te podrías retirar - dijo la pelicastaña mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la cocina.

"No entendía que estaba sucediendo , será que algo tiene que ver con la llegada de su hermano " pensé , caminé directo hacia dónde estaba ella y la abracé por detrás de su cuerpo y dije - si necesitas algo sabes que siempre estoy para ti - mientras besaba su cabellera castaña , ella se volteó y me besó lentamente hay me pude dar cuenta que lo que sentimos es mutuo , no separarnos por falta de aire y volví a repetir - siempre estaré contigo - volví a acercarme a su rostro - te amo , te amo , te amo - repetí mientras la besaba con más intensidad .

\- yo también, te a-m-o - esto último lo deletreo un tanto sonrojada.

El momento fue simplemente mágico, pero como casi todo en la vida, no duro para siempre. Escuchamos una tos fingida muy fuerte provenientes de la sala.

\- ¿y no que no son novios? - dijo el hermano de Piper

\- me tengo que ir - fue lo único que dije - te veo en el trabajo - dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y me iba lo más rápido que podía.

**POV. Piper Sokolov**

Mi mente siguió procesando el suceso que acabo de pasar " BESE A UKYO ! " Pensé, alce mi vista hasta encontrar a mi hermano me veía con una mirada pícara y cómplice, mientras trataba de no reírse.

\- sabes hermana, no te quiero avergonzar si - cogió aire de sus pulmones- te cambiaré de tema

\- gracias - me doy la vuelta para poder lavarme la cara en el lava platos ya que aún no podía creer lo sucedido.

\- acabo de llama tu sobrino querido - con su típico tono burlesco - y dice que como no quiere quedarse en la vacaciones en la mansión con sus abuelo, quiere venir a pasarla contigo - se comenzó a reír el condenado idiota

\- QUE ! - grite mientras me daba la vuelta, - no es que no lo extrañe pero , vivo en no hay cabida para tanta gente - suspiro , si bien es cierto adoraba a Junior como le decíamos pero enserio solo hay una habitación en mi apartamento .

\- cómprale un saco de dormir y que se acueste en el suelo - haciendo seña de que me relaje

\- noooo! Tú dormirás en el suelo y el en el sofá - secándome la cara.

\- no yo llegue primero - apelo Viktor

\- y es mi casa - termine de matarlo y vi como el suspiraba y se resignaba

\- ok , pero prepárame un buen desayuno

\- solo porque yo también tengo hambre - dije 

A las pocas horas de haber terminado de comer, me encontraba con mi hermano en la sala viendo un anime " bueno él lo veía yo estaba leyendo un libro", pero mi atención nunca se centró en la lectura si no en aquel beso que fue interrumpido por mi detestable hermano querido.

Sentí como algo vibraba en el sofá, al revisar me di cuenta que era mi teléfono por, estaba recibiendo una llamada de mi sobrino Iván

_**Llamada de Iván Junior / Piper Sokolov**_

_**IJ : **_tía mi tío Viktor te aviso que iré a quedarme contigo en las vacaciones

**PS : **si pero no estoy tan de acuerdo , no tengo cama para ti , tendrás que dormir en el sofá .

_**IJ : **_no importa sólo quiero estar lejos de Rusia y de mi hermana

_**PS : **_deberían llevarse bien 😖😖

_**IJ : **_tía , el burro hablando de orejas usted solo lleva con mi papá y mi tío Logan

_**PS : **_hey no me retes soy tu tía y me respetas ( N/A : eso siempre decía mi tía )

_**IJ : **_bueno adiós tía , estaré en Japón en dos dias

**PS : **ok ten cuidado .

**Fin de llamada **

\- y quién era?- pregunto Viktor

\- baby Junior - dije

...

Espero que le haiga gustaba

_**Instagram : piper kuchiki **_

_**Website: view/piperrobellystory/p%C3%A1gina-principal **_


	10. Chapter 9

Cap 9

Pov Piper Sokolov

Después de lo de ese día no he tenido mucho tiempo ni para saludar a Ukyo, así que no hemos hablado al respecto sobre el rico beso que nos dimos en la cocina de mi departamento. Desde ese día vivo en una nube de felicidad que no importa cuánto mi hermano me moleste o cuanto trabajo tenga nada me quita la sonrisa de la cara.

Hoy venia mi sobrino y con un intruso extra en esta casa ya no tengo espacio. Y mi hermano Viktor no es de mucha ayuda "es un completo desastre" cuando me toca regresar veo el departamento hecho un desastre.

Ahora estoy terminando mi trabajo para ir a ver al aeropuerto a mi sobrino Iván. Al ver mi reloj veo que eran las 17:40 ya me tenía que ir. Empecé a empacar todas mis cosas, para luego salir de mi oficina pero mientras estaba cerrando veo todo de negro "alguien me tapo la vista"

-¿ adivina quién soy ? - dijo una voz que reconocí desde lejos, era Ukyo

\- mmm - me hice como si no supiera que era el- es el chico sexy del piso 7

-¿Que chico ? - lo escuche enojado.

\- Ukyo sé que eres tu - aparte sus manos de mis ojos y luego me voltee a ver esos ojos azules que me vuelven loca- pensé que te habías ido.

\- yo pensé lo mismo - me dijo mientras acomodaba sus lentes- ya te vas por lo que veo

\- si tengo que ir a ver a mi sobrino al aeropuerto - acomode mi bolso en mi brazo

\- te acompaño al estacionamiento - me dijo y me tomo de la mano para avanzar hasta la salida** -** este viernes va estar la feria en la ciudad voy a ir con mis hermanos no sé si quieras ir

\- me encantaría así le podre mostrar a mi sobrino y a Viktor un poco de Japón - él se rio y llegamos al estacionamiento - Ukyo me tengo que ir pero nos vemos mañana

Ukyo asintió con la cabeza y cerró la puerta de mi auto. Yo comencé a manejar rumbo al aeropuerto mientras escuchaba una canción de mi cantante favorita Ailee .

Después de pasar por el congestionamiento de vehículos que siempre pasa Japón, llegue al aeropuerto y comencé a caminar por el extenso lugar hasta el área de desembarque de pasajeros internacionales.

Entre tanta multitud que estaba esperando a los pasajeros del vuelo de Rusia a Japón pude identificar a mi adorado sobrino, un chico rubio de ojos azules y bajito que estaba vestido con su típico abrigo azul marino y pantalón jean.

(Photo : está en la página oficial _**: view/piperrobellystory/p%C3%A1gina-principal**_《 ivan sokolov Smirnov》)

\- ¡IVAN ! - grite e Iván se va acercando a mi corriendo con sus maletas y se lanza abrazarme- Ivancito te extrañe

-yo también tía - abrazándome fuertemente**-** tía no vine solo - dijo separándose de mí y mirando en la dirección en la que el había venido - ¡Fernanda! - grito mi sobrino.

A lo que separe mi vista de mi sobrino pude ver a su hermana gemela Fernanda, una chica muy linda que usaba un hermoso vestido azul - ¡tia ! - corrió a mí la adolecente, para luego abrazarme - te extrañe

(Photo : está en la página oficial _**: view/piperrobellystory/p%C3%A1gina-principal**_《 Fernanda SOkolov Smirnov》)

-Fernanda ¿qué haces aquí? - le pregunto a la joven rusa.

-Te vine a visitar junto con Iván - señalo a su hermano - no es justo que solo el venga y yo no - hizo un puchero

Ella siempre me causaba risa y enternecía a la vez - ya no estés enojada si vamos - los mira ambos chicos mientras los tenia a cada uno en un extremo, para dirigirnos fuera del aeropuerto e irnos a mi departamento. 

Ukyo Asashina

"Siempre cuando llego a casa es un completo **bullicio** " pensé, me introduje en la residencia esperando que no hubiera nada malo pero de pronto escuche algo romperse seguido de unas voces .

Subaru cuidado con el jarr..on.. - escuche como una voz femenina que decía eso**. **El miedo me recorrió todo el cuerpo eso quiere decir que Ema y subaru están en casa y "se deben preguntar si eso es bueno pues NO " .  
Llegue al lugar en donde se escuchó ese estruendo y vi que efectivamente el jarron favorito de Kaname estaba hecho añicos en el suelo.

Saben que no diré nada solo limpien - Ema agacho la cabeza y fue a ver una escoba y se la dio a subaru

Tu dañas, tu limpias - adoraba esa filosofia de Ema .

Espero que le haiga gustaba

_**Instagram : piper kuchiki **_

_**Website: view/piperrobellystory/p%C3%A1gina-principal **_


	11. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

P.O.V. Piper Sokolov

Salimos caminado lentamente del aeropuerto y nos dirigimos rumbo al gran estacionamiento en busca de mi auto. El camino desde el aeropuerto a mi casa fue muy rápido ya que mis sobrinos me relataban sus hazañas y vivencias que tuvieron estos meses en los cuales no estuve presente.

-_llegamos niños _– me estaciono en el parqueadero de mi casa y bajo del auto. Los adolescentes bajaron junto con sus cosas y me siguieron al ascensor y posteriormente a mi departamento – _veremos cómo acomodarnos por el momento Christa dormirá conmigo, Junior en el sofá y Viktor en el suelo_ – tome un ligero respiro – _entendieron._

Ambos asintieron al unísono y dejaron sus maletas en un lado donde no estorben para luego sentarse en el sofá a ver televisión.

P.O.V. Ukyo Asashima

Llegar a mi casa antes era una molestia porque no podía descansar del todo, siempre llegaba a limpiar y luego a cocinar, aunque Ema me ayuda en lo que puede una vez que ella llega de la universidad no nos podemos abastecer. Algunas veces creo que mejor sería mejor mudarme solo pero si lo hago yo sé que mis hermanos no podrán sobrevivir sin mi sobre todo el menor de todos Wataru y Ema perdería la cabeza tratando de mantenerlos en orden.

_-Llegue_ – al entrar a la sala siento un ligero olor a pollo teriyaki – _Ema llegaste temprano_ – camino lentamente a la cocina hasta llegar a dicho sector de mi casa en donde pude ver a una persona que no había visto en casi un año- _mama _– me quedo pasmado al ver a la mujer de 40 años que a pesar de su edad ella se ve muy joven y jovial – _¿qué haces aquí?_ –

\- _Es mi casa Ukyo querido_ – sonríe la mujer _– me tome unas vacaciones junto con Rin-kun_-

\- _Ustedes tomando vacaciones_ – dije irónico – _se está acabando el mundo o se están muriendo_

-_porque mejor en lugar de molestarme me ayudas a preparar el cuscús al limón_ – dijo fastidiada. Me dirijo a coger mi delantal y me acerco para ayudarla – _cierto alguien me conto que estas saliendo con alguien y es rusa _– ella me ve sonriendo- _quiero conocer a mi nuera ukyo…. Invítala a cenar_ – ella saca el pollo

La veo sorprendido y a la vez molesto – _está bien mama pero sus sobrinos llegaron y su hermano así que sería mañana y creo que también los deberías invitar a ellos –_ dije con la esperanza que ella no acepte después de todo, pero por desgracia ella es otra historia.

-_claro no importa_ – ella sonríe- bien veré como están tus hermanos tu termina de cocinar – _la mujer rubia se retira de la cocina mientras yo me quedaba cocinando._

Después de una vergonzosa comida en la que mis hermanos relataban sus experiencias al momento de conocer a Piper en la parrillada, pude retirarme a mis aposentos muy cansado. Me di una larga ducha para quitarme el dolor de cabeza que me surgió gracias a mis hermanos y su empeño por hacerme avergonzar enfrente de mi madre.

Al acostarme tuve un instinto muy fuerte por llamar a Piper y preguntarle cómo esta ella y sus sobrinos pero no pude llenarme de valor. A los pocos de cerrar mis ojos escucho mi celular sonar, al verificar el contacto en la pantalla me di cuenta que era la mujer que me robo el aliento el sueño la que por primera vez en años me daba una razón real para vivir, conteste el móvil lo más rápido que pude y tome un respiro profundo y largo – _si diga_ –

-_Soy Piper, quería preguntarte como estabas_\- dijo con ese dulce acento que me vuelve loco.

\- _Estoy bien, algo cansado y con dolor de cabeza pero bien_ – me siento en la cama _– y dime como estas con tus sobrinos y hermano_

Escucho que ella da un respiro largo y profundo como si estuviera cansada – _son muy molestos ahora están viendo un maratón de películas de terror mientras yo estoy en el cuarto_ – dijo-

-_bueno oye quieren venir tus sobrinos, tu hermano y tu vengan a cenar a mi casa _– dije lo más calmado y evitando el tema de mi madre por completo.

Hubo un sonido por unos segundos hasta que vuelvo a escuchar su maravillosa voz – _claro mañana estaremos hay …. Bueno escucho a mi sobrina venir nos vemos mañana en el trabajo Ukyo_ – pauso unos segundo – _te quiero_ –

-_Yo también te quiero_ – me sonrojo y cuelgo _– sii!_ – grite emocionado pero luego me acorde que hay más gente en la casa así que me calme – _necesito mudarme_ – me doy una broma a mí mismo y me acuesto en la cama para descansar.

P.O.V. Piper Sokolov

Después de colgar me arropo hasta la cara para que Christa no me veo sonrojada como un tomate – _buenas noches Christa_ – dije para posteriormente cerrar mis ojos.

_-ТИА (tía) es cierto que tienes un novio japonés_ – escucho la declaración de mi sobrina- _Viktor nos dijo-_

Tome un respiro y dije – _si se llama Ukyo_ – bostezo-_ hablemos mañana si, es que estoy cansada y mañana trabajare_-

-_Está bien ТИА descansa_ – siento que se acuesta y se arropa.

-_descansa _– dije antes de comenzar a descansar por fin después de un día muy largo "**solo espero que mi hermano no le haiga dicho ni a mi padre ni a mis hermanos que están en Rusia porque si llega a manos de gran Ivan Sokolov estaré muerta**" trataba de sacar esas ideas de mi mente para poder dormir, hasta que por fin pude conseguirlo.

_**Instagram : piper kuchiki **_

_**Website: view/piperrobellystory/p%C3%A1gina-principal**_


	12. Capitulo 11

Capitulo 11

**Familia de Piper + familia de Ukyo = Desastre**

**Primera parte **

P.O.V. Ukyo Asashina

Un día más de trabajo por fin acabo pero por desgracia el día tranquilo que tenía se acabara ahora ya que mi madre conocerá a Pipe miembros de la familia Sokolov que se encontraban en Japón. _**Definitivamente hoy acabare con una migraña del infierno.**_

Me dispuse a caminar lentamente hasta la oficina de mi sexy pelicastaña con la esperanza de que ella me dijera que no iría ya que mi madre es un poco castrante con las parejas de mis hermanos y con la mía peor, la única que se pudo salvar de mi madre es Ema pero eso porque ella es hija de su esposo. Al llegar a la oficina mi sorpresa fue grande al no ver a mi linda Piper en su escritorio. – _¿Dónde está?_

Al ver que sus cosas no se encontraban supuse que ella ya se había retirado a su casa, así que me dispuse hacer lo mismo y camino al estacionamiento del edificio para irme a mi casa.

P.O.V. Piper Sokolov

Llegue a mi departamento muy rápido para asi tener tiempo de arreglarme, una cosa es conocer a sus hermanos y algo totalmente diferente a conocer a su madre. Según lo que me platico ella es una mujer muy complicada de complacer _**"realmente le quiero caer bien"**_ pensé mientras entro a mi apartamento viendo que estaba hecho un desastre.

_-¡¿Qué demonios paso aquí?!-_ grite moleta – _no tengo tiempo para esto_ – camino a mi habitación para disponerme a cambiarme de ropa.

-_tía perdón_\- dijo mi sobrina mientras me seguía por detrás- _ellos hicieron ese desastre yo no hice nada_-

\- _Christa no tengo tiempo debo arreglarme para la señora Miwa_ \- saco un vestido rojo sencillo de mi armario_\- crees que me quede bien o es arriesgado usar rojo_ \- veo a mi sobrina con dudas al vestido.

Ella me observo unos segundos – _estas linda tía tranquila_ – ella me sonríe – _iré arreglarme… si…_ \- veo a la pequeña rubia saliendo de la habitación.

Después de una hora salgo de mi cuarto ya lista para ir a dicha cena _– chicos por favor compórtense quiero agradarle a la madre de Ukyo _– los veo preocupada

Mi hermano Viktor que estaba con una simple chaqueta de cuero con una camiseta celeste y unos pantalones de vestir azul marino "**es lo más formal que se puede vestir** "camino a la puerta lentamente con temor de abrir – _hermana hay que irnos _– dijo Viktor

Mis ambos sobrinos me veían fijamente mientras sostenían cada uno algo en sus manos, Junior tenía una botella de vino y Christa llevaba un Ptichie Moloko (leche de pájaro/ en una base gruesa de bizcocho de chocolate con una mezcla que parece un poco merengue y un poco suflé, pero cubierto por una deliciosa capa de chocolate). Tome valor para salir de mi departamento y dirigirme con mis sobrinos y mi hermano a mi auto.  
Después de varios minutos de un silencio muy incómodo que me recordaba los tiempos en los que vivía con mis padres en los que siempre en la hora de cenar era como si fuera una misa, solo habla el cura o en este caso mi padre mientras los demás solo escuchaban y si se te ocurría hacer el mas mínimo ruido te lo reprochan. Llegamos a casa de Ukyo por fin, nos bajamos del auto y caminamos lentamente a la casa donde en la entrada nos esperaba el hermano menor Ukyo , " _creo que se llamaba Wataru_" pensé.

P.O.V Wataru Asashina

Por órdenes de mi hermano me encomendaron la tarea de esperar en la entrada a la novia de Ukyo y su familia para escoltarlos adentro, después de varios minutos esperando en la entrada escuche que un auto se estaciona, así que me dispuse a levántame del lugar de donde estaba sentado que era al pie del gran árbol de la entrada.

Mi vista se dirigió a los miembros de la familia de Piper y más que nada a una hermosa rubia a un costado de Piper "wou_** es un ángel, una diosa…. Así se sentirá Ukyo con piper**_" pensé mientras aún seguía embobado con la chica.

-_Hola wataru_ – la novia de mi hermano me hablaba haciendo que saliera de mi transe.

\- _Hola Piper_ – trataba de no estar nervioso, "_**Kaname una vez me hablo sobre cómo hablar con una chica me interese y el primer paso siempre es calmarse**_" - _hola a todos…. Yo los llevare adentro_ – sonrió ligeramente y me mantengo firme y sobrio para que ella no note que soy inmaduro - _vengan_ – camino a la casa.

Subimos al ascensor de la casa todos juntos en un silencio – _Y… ¿Que traen?_ – trate de romper el silencio con una charla casual.

-_Un vino y mi hermana Christa hizo un Ptichie Moloko_ – las veo pensando en _**"me insultaron o qué "**_.

\- _es una tarta de chocolate de nuestro país les encantara _– dijo la hermosa rubia con su acento ruso y me mira sonriendo.

El ascensor se abrió- _síganme _– camino al pasillo _**"esta noche será interesante…. "**_

**Wataru tiene 14 aunque actúa como un niño porque es el único más joven de su casa y Christa en cambio tiene 15 años y teme tener novio porque su padre y abuelo son demasiado celosos.**

**Una pregunta **

_**¿Creen en el amor a primera vista? **_

_**Instagram : piper kuchiki **_

_**Website: view/piperrobellystory/p%C3%A1gina-principal**_


End file.
